Lesson Learned
by catz4eva101
Summary: Hello, this is my first ever FanFic!...it probably stinks. Anyways, Hiccup decides to try a new trick...over the ocean. Like the many things that normaly happen, something has to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was bound to happen.

Lesson learned: Don't try a new trick over the ocean…ever.

"Alright Bud, let's go." Hiccup whispered in the ear of his rare, powerful, Night Fury, named Toothless. Being the most intelligent type of dragon known to Vikings, he understood what he meant. Arching back a bit, to gain some speed in the flight, he leaped up in a vertical takeoff. Having the picture of the trick in his mind, Hiccup tugged on his saddle, turning his dragon far right. As he tugged, he also pushed downward with one hand, and pulled up with the other, making him spin.

Twirling around and around and around in the air, over the ocean. Over Berk. Down below, the folk could make out a black shape in the sky, doing a trick of spinning that might have looked like the spinning of a spear thrown sideways. It awed the Vikings below, and the noise of them lured the chief, and the rest of the teens on Berk, to come out and investigate. "What in Thor's name is he doin' ?" shouted the Chief, Stoick the Vast, who just happened to be Hiccup's father.

Fishlegs gasped in surprise "He doing the Half Turn Pike, a tricky yet not impossible, trick. You see, you have to-" he started, only to be interrupted by Snotlout. "Yeah yeah yeah, no one cares about that." He said, watching the dragon and rider with a stern face, probably made of jealousy. Astrid laughed. Of course, out of all times, Snotlout had to be jealous, after winning the Tawfest games not just a few days ago. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, just watched with anxious faces, as if hoping he would make toothless shoot fire at one of the many houses, setting it ablaze. Knowing Hiccup, Astrid knew he wouldn't dare try something like that. After a few more minutes of tricks and turns, the towns people were starting to get tired of standing in the same place, and started to go about their day. The rest of the teens were starting to get bored as well. The twins (seeing that they weren't going to wreck anything soon) had left, most likely to their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Snotlout and Fishlegs returned to the Academy, Fishlegs still going on how to do the 'difficult, yet not impossible' trick. Astrid shook her head at all of them. Stoick took one last look at the riding pair, and then went off to do Chief stuff. Only Astrid stayed. She wanted to see how he had done the trick, eager to best him in any upcoming trick competition…he won every time.

She raced into her house, grabbing a bear skin coat, for it had gotten chilly outside, then ran out to the docks. She climbed up to the top of the catapult that was located there, hoping to get a better view. As the wind rushed past her, blowing the strands of hair that went tucked in a braid or in her head band away from her eyes, she noticed something. Toothless had stopped spinning (most likely from dizziness). He spread out his wings, hoping to gain balance, only to have to wind push them off coarse. Astrid knew what was going to happen before it did. She opened her mouth to say something, just as the wind knock Hiccup and Toothless into a rock (many high ones were located just off shore; boats were ordered not to try and sail there obviously) The two rings that connected to Hiccup's saddle, keeping him on, unlatched. He fell into the water, Toothless following. Having none to guide his tail, he fell with panic, spinning around, until they both crashed into the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Hiccup knew what was going to happen before it did. He opened his mouth to scream and try to jerk away from the big rock that stood before the two, but it was no use. Within seconds, toothless's body slammed into the rock. His dragon let out a cry before they started to fall.

The straps and rings that were made to connect to Hiccup's riding vest and the saddle unhitched, throwing him off of toothless. _I need to get that fixed…_ he thought. Then he mentally facepalmed himself, he was falling into freezing waters, and all he's thinking about is fixing a saddle?

Toothless watched him fall, he flipped and turned, panicking, and letting out dragon like screams. He tried to grab Hiccup, but still had blurred vision from all the spinning. Toothless tried to move his prosthetic, with all the might he could muster, but already knew he had failed when the ocean waves washed over his head.

Astrid screamed. She ran down the ramp on the catapult, jumping off the last two steps, trying to get to the village as fast as she could. She was slowed down by her bearskin coat, as it had been meant to be worn by her father. Not caring what her dad's reactions would be, she took it off, throwing it into a nearby bush. She kept running…and running…and running. She finally made it up to Berk, heading straight for the Great Hall.

"Chief! Chief! Mr. Haddock! Stoick!" Astrid barged through the doors, not caring what was going on inside. All the conversations stopped, and everyone turned to look at her. She stuttered a bit, now being in the center of everyone's attention. But she held her head up high and ran to the Chief. "What in Odin's beard Astrid? What's goin' on?" he looked down at her with half angry, half curious eyes.

Astrid sputtered everything out quickly. Thankfully, being Chief and use to this sort of stuff, Stoick understood it all…and started laughing. Even though no one else knew what she had rushed on about, no one dare not laugh along. Soon, the whole great hall was filled with laughter. "What…what's so funny?" she asked. Stoick just laughed even more. He finally looked down at her, smiling an amuzed smile. "Ah, Astrid…we all know my son's alrigh'. He's the best dragon rider in Berk, he'd be able to avoid a rock!" he laugh a few more times before sighing. "Alrigh', you had yer fun. Now please leave, I've gotten' important meetings to attend." He said, pushing her aside.

Hiccup and Toothless were far from fine. Toothless struggled through the dense and cold water, his gear holding him down a bit. He searched for Hiccup's body amongst the waves. He swam forward slowly, his limbs numbing from the cold. He knew he had to find Hiccup soon; otherwise he'd freeze to death. Finally spotting a floating green and brown object among the sea, he swam towards it, picking it up. Feeling Hiccup's ice cold skin and limp body, he knew he had to get him out of the freezing waters as quickly as possible…or it was goodbye to Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Astrid stared at everyone with disbelief. She watched as three of the trainees shook their heads. The twins disagreed because they said they had 'something to do'…which was never good. "Snotlout," she began, trying to snare him into helping her, "you know we need to go after him, he's the leader of the Dragon Academy!" he stared at her with a blank expression. "You think I'm going to go after him? Ha, that little wimp needs to learn how to survive on his own." He said, walking up to his dragon, a monstrous nightmare named Hookfang. Astrid knew he despised Hiccup, but that wasn't any excuse not to save someone's life. She looked at Fishlegs, hoping he would agree with her. He started to say something, only to stop from a glare from Snotlout. Fishlegs was more scared of Snotlout than her? She shook her head at all of them, and then ran back to her house.

Toothless frantically searched for a dry piece of land. He could feel his limbs numbing even more than before, and he didn't want to imagine the cold his rider was feeling, having no scales. He struggled against the waves, using his wings like oars. He searched with blurred eyes for anything to get his rider out of the water…and finally saw it. He didn't recognize it, but he still swam towards the beach. When he finally made it to shore, he put Hiccup in the sand away from the water, where it was dryer and might help him warm up. Toothless then looked around his surroundings. The place looked a bit like the Unlandable Cove, but he wasn't quite sure.

Astrid ran to her house, and up to her room. She grabbed a pack and stuffed it to the brim with everything she needed. Any supplies that would help keep the rider and dragon alive, until they got back to Berk. She was walking into the kitchen, just as her mom came in the door. She noticed her pack, and questioned, "Where ye goin'? Ye have enough stuff in tha' pack to last a month." She said. Astrid tried to think of an excuse quickly. "um… I'm going for a walk! Yeah, a hike around Berk…heh, you never know what'll happen." She lied. He mom just stared at her. "It is in mid-winter young lady. Ye can't go out there till the snow-" Astrid wouldn't hear it. Her best friend's life was slowly melting away every second she stood here. _No, Astrid. Don't think like that._ She yelled at herself. She ran out the door, not bothering to listening to her mom ramble on about winter.

Toothless wasn't in his best shape either. He was defiantly not as badly effected as Hiccup, but the cold had still gotten to him. Every now and then, a dragon like sneeze could be heard. His limbs were still numb, and he was starving. Swimming against the ocean current in ice cold water can tucker you out. With much worry, he decided to search for fish (for that was nearly the only thing he ate). He finally found a small pond, as he squinted his eyes to search in it for any fish at all, deep in the waters, he could just manage to make out the shapes of cod swimming at the bottom. He put on foot in the water, to test out it's coldness. It was warm! He was shocked, but also pleased. In a matter of minutes, there was a small pile of cod lying at the dragon's feet.

Astrid doubled back. _How could I be dumb enough to leave it? _She snuck in through the back door, determined on not making a sound. She snuck quietly into her room, hoping her mom didn't hear her. She opened her closet, and grabbed her axe. She couldn't believe she forgot it! She was going off to find her friend in the wilderness, and she forgot it. Astrid sighed with relief, but quickly sucked in her breath as she heard footsteps storming up the stairs…just as the door to her bedroom burst open.

{ A/N: this next chapter will be a LOT more in Astrid's POV. There isn't much you can say about an unconscious person…sorry Hiccup. This is going to have more chapters than I planned… maybe 5? Ha, who knew one mistake in a trick could do so much…ya. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Im sorry the chapters are so short.}


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Astrid was not as planned as she thought she was. Just before her door flew open, she ran to her windowsill. When it had opened, she jumped out, Stormfly's stable below her. She jumped out to the top of the stable, shortening her fall. She knew it was better than falling all the way. But as she landed she heard a small _crack _and almost fell off in pain. She looked down and saw she had twisted her ankle in the fall. Biting her lip, she climbed down as fast and quietly as she could, hoping not to alarm the person in her room.

She limped over to Stormfly. Her Deadly Nadder's head popped up in alarm, noticing it. "it's fine, girl." She lied, patting her dragon on the nose. "Now, let's go find Hiccup…" she secured the saddle onto her dragon's back, then hopped on. As she took off, she directed her to the docks.

It was nightfall, and she could barely make out the rocks that the riding pair had crashed into. She was still mad at everyone, they should know she wasn't joking around! She growled, the flew to the rocks, hoping to find the closest piece of land that Toothless would have landed on. She dived down near the water, a small feeling o thrill coursing through her. She loved flying, ever since Hiccup had forced her on a joyride, back when they were still fighting dragons. Ever since, she had seen flying in a whole new way. Now it was bound time she'd pay him back for what he had shown her.

Hiccup was having the strangest dream, and probably the most terrifying. He kept falling, over and over and over, into darkness. Every time, right before darkness would enclose him, he heard a scream. He knew that scream. It would stick to him forever, and never let go. It had scared him to death the first time he heard it. He had first heard it when they were fighting the Red Death, and Astrid was plummeting to the ground. He had never heard her scream as much as she did that day, and it had terrified him since. He had Toothless catch her, but it had still scared him much. And now, here it was, but it was also ringed with a thud, and he would be hit hard against something, then it would replay. He was tossing in his sleep, and Toothless was very worried.

Astrid landed on the right beach, little had she known it. Toothless and Hiccup weren't far up the shore, yet something scared her – worried her- Hoffersons never get scared. Something worried her about this place, like she had been warned over and over never to come here, unless you wanted to meet death itself. No one cared then, their biggest priority was the dragons that kept raiding the village. She limped towards the darkened woods, knowing the sun would be fully set in seconds, and they would be engulfed in darkness.

"Hiccup?! Toothless! HICCUP!" she shouted, while occasionally having Stormfly fire flares, carful of her shot limit. Fortunately, Toothless knew that voice well, and smirked. He sent up one o his own flares, it exploding in the sky, and would normally make most people stare in awe.

Astrid saw it and came running. As she was running, she heard a small hiss behind her. She stopped and turned around, "Who's there?" she questioned. When nothing happened, she turned back around and kept running. Little did she know, a pair of glowing, amber eyes were staring at her as she ran, and then quickly vanished. She stopped running and sighed with relief. There, curled up around his rider, was Toothless. He was trying to keeping him warm and seemed to know he wasn't making any progress. She ran over and hugged the dragon. "Oh gods! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods your alright! Your both alright!" she looked down at Hiccup, and frowned. He was shivering and unconscious. She saw a rather noticeable bruise on the back o his head and knew he must have hit the rock. Unsurewhat to do (she had never been taught about unconsciousness), and unsure if this was correct, but did it anyway. She grabbed his shoulder gently and shook it. "Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" just again she heard the same hiss. She pulled out her axe that she had kept sticking out of her pack, and pointed it in front of her. "Who's there?" Hiccup opened his eyes just in time to see the thing that their parents warned them about when they were kids, a big mountain cat that usually lives in Badmist Mountain, with glowing amber eyes leap out at him.

"NO!" he heard Astrid shout.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N: I'm going to attempt to make this my last chapter, it has to end at some point. It'll will be longer than the others (I hope) but I might have to make a chapter 6…my brain keeps sending me ideas -,-

Anyway, here's Chapter 5!

"NO!" he heard Astrid shout.

Hiccup closed his eyes and felt sharp claws pierce his skin, and shake him violently. He let out a scream, and he didn't care if it was one of his girly screams, all he knew was something was trying to kill him…and just might succeed. But as suddenly as the pain came, it was quickly thrown off of him. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the scene in front of him. Toothless had risen from his spot next to him, and was growling furiously at the beast, Stormyfly was standing next to him, hissing along. Standing in front of him was Astrid, her axe pointed at the beast's face. The big cat let out a hiss, showing its saber tooth tiger – like teeth. She threw the side of the axe at it, making it toss it's head in confusion and dizziness. Toothless let out one of his Night Fury screams, like the one he had thrown at Hiccup the day he untied him. The cat perked its ears in alarm, and then scampered off.

Toothless nodded his head in approval, which made Hiccup laugh. He ran back to Hiccup, purring with worry. He saw his dragon's ears go up when he looked at his arm. From the stinging sensation in it, he didn't want to look. He noticed Astrid was still standing where she was, catching her breath. "Astrid?" he called out, "are you alright?"

Finally she turned around, her eyes widening when she saw his arm. "Ok, we need to get you back to Berk. Now." She demanded. He chuckled to himself. Even in the face of danger, Astrid was still Astrid. He tried standing up, only to fall strait back down again. In case you've forgotten, he was cold, wet, had a newly hurt arm, and was still recovering from unconsciousness. Plus he was covered in sand. Astrid reached down to help him up "Take it easy." She said. He put on hand on his forehead, trying to block out the dizziness. "oh gods…" he muttered. Astrid looked at him worriedly. "I think we'll have to wait for morning. It's as dark as it can get." Astrid replied.

They had set up a small campfire, near the sand. Hiccup was wearing a blanket Astrid had brought, still attempting to warm up. Astrid was smoking a fish silently, staring at the flames.

"So you're the only one that came, huh? That doesn't surprise me." Hiccup said, trying to start a conversation. "Why?" Astrid replied. "I didn't think anyone would come, really. It's just like me, to crash into a rock." Hiccup said, hitting his forehead with the palm of his head, forgetting about his headache. "Ow!" Astrid chuckled. "I was thoroughly surprised your dad didn't believe me .I thought he'd come in a heartbeat." She muttered. They both sat there, staring at the fire. After a few minutes of silence, he finally asked, "How did you know?" which of course was replied with a "What do you mean?" "How did you know I crashed? I thought everyone had gone off to do their daily business, and I was pretty far out at sea. How did you know?" Astrid thought of how to reply without thoroughly embarrassing herself. "Well, you were doing a pretty neat trick. And I was sorta eager to win any competition coming up." She put it like that. "So I'm guessing you came out here to make sure you have someone to compete against." Hiccup muttered. "Ow!" he cried when she punched his shoulder hard. "I'm your friend, of course I'd come! Do you really think I'm that self-centered?" she laughed, but immediately took it back. Knowing Hiccup, he'd probably give her an answer. He turned to look at her and shook his head. "No, I don't think you're self-centered. A little uptight about competitions, but…" he said, cringing, thinking she'd punch him again. But instead she pecked him on the cheek and smiled. "I'm glad." He smiled, and continued to watch the fire burn, only to hear his stomach growl with hunger. He tried to ignore it, but Toothless head heard. He sat up and convulsed the top half of one of the cod he had eaten before. "Oh grrooss!" Astrid laughed, seeing that toothless had shoved it to him. "Uh, I think I'll be ok, bud." He said patting his dragon's head. But Astrid tossed him a fish from a small stack the dragon's had caught. "Come on, you need to eat something! It may not be covered in dragon slime, but I think a normal fish will do." She said, chuckling. Hiccup sighed and began to cook the fish against his will.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" Hiccup woke to Astrid shaking his good arm. He sat up groggily. "W-What do you want?" he muttered. "Come on! We're going home. Do you think you can fly back on Toothless?" she asked. He nodded. "good." She took his hand and helped him up. He climbed into toothless, and looked over at Astrid. She gave him a nod. He nudged his dragon, and off they flew back to Berk.

A/N: should I make a chapter 6? My brain is closing me in with ideas, and I didn't know if I should end it here. Also, I know Astrid was a bit out of character, but I was distracted a lot while making this.

Love it? Hate it? Want chapter 6? Review please!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own How To Train Your Dragon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A few of you wanted a chapter 6, plus I felt like I sorta turned it into a cliffhanger…I'm with all those who dislike cliffhangers. This is also my first story, and I kinda liked it, so I'm hoping very much that this is the last chapter…otherwise my brain will make me drag it. Yes. It is all my brain's fault.

Warning!: this may be a really short chapter, im trying not to make it turn into a bunch of "im sorrys" and stuff like that -.- anyway, behold! Chapter 6…

Ch. 6

Astrid flew beneath Toothless, in case anyone decided to take a fall. She was mostly worried for Hiccup's safety…she didn't know what she'd do if Toothless fell…

They were more than halfway to Berk, she could seeit, when she noticed Toothless stagger above her. _Oh gods, not now!_ She screamed at herself. Before she could do anything, Toothless dropped out of the sky.

Hiccup couldn't see strait. His head was fuzzy, and his metal prosthetic slipped from Toothless's stirrup. The world was going darker, but he knew he had to get to at least the docks. As Toothless was falling, he put his foot back in the stirrup, and guided the Night Fury to a clear spot on the dock, before crashing.

0o0o0

The teens and Stoic had heard the crash. They all ran out, Stoic exclaiming, "What in Thor's name…?" they ran down to the dock, where all the commotion was going on.

Astrid dove Stormfly down to the dock, fear impulsing her. She landed some feet away from the crash, jumping off immediately. "Hiccup…?" she muttered, when she saw the scene. Toothless nudged his rider to his feet, only to have him fall right back down again. Hiccup's eyes were half closed, and he stumbled back down to the ground after trying to stand back up.

She dashed forward, taking his good arm, and placing it around he shoulder, helping him stand. She ignored the crowd, loathing them for

a.) For not believing her

and

b.) For not helping them

Toothless put his head under Hiccup's bad arm, trying to help as well. Finally, she saw the rest of the gang and…Stoic.

Stoic looked at the threesome and regret filled his heart. "Oh Thor…" he muttered, then ran with the rest of the gang to their side.

Astrid wanted nothing to do with them. She ignored the teens questions, and kept looking ahead. She helped Hiccup to his house, finally stopping because of Stoic. "'Strid, listen," he began, trying to pronounce her name through the deep breaths he was taking, after trekking up a hill. Hiccup was ready to collapse, and half did on the way up. The village was still watching them, like a bunch of fish.

"I'm sorry I didn' listen, you saved me son, and I will be forever grateful." Stoic said, once he caught his breath. Astrid was fed up with this. Helping Hiccup to a chair, she said "You wouldn't need to be forever grateful." She began, testing her boundaries. She was sick o all of these Viking being so self-centered, that she decided to do something no one has tried.

Argue with the chief.

"You wouldn't need to be forever grateful to me. You wouldn't need to, if only you came along. You really thought your son was flawless? You really thought that when trying a new trick, something wouldn't happen?" she nearly shouted. She chose her next words carefully, knowing Hiccup could still hear her; he had already lifted his head in response to that. "No one's perfect." She began, "I thought, as a father, you would come as fast as you could to save your son. I guess I was wrong. I guess I was wrong about you, the village, about everyone. I now see that I was terribly wrong. I thought Vikings were suppose to be prepared for the worst, to save their friends backs in place of war." She shook her head. Stoic stared at her, with mostly angry eyes. But she could see regret. And a lot of it.

0o0o0

Astrid stayed in her house all the next day. Her mother was furious at her, for sneaking out.

She had opened the door to many people that day, each either saying sorry, or carrying sorry gifts. She would walk away each time, and her mom would welcome them; something she'd rather not do right now.

When the next day came, she went off to visit Hiccup. The doctor had already come, and had already seen to his cuts and bruises. Once she got in view of his house, she saw a dark figure on the ground.

Toothless. The doctor must have kicked him out. He was sleeping softly, his ear stirring to any movement; he was obviously worried. "Toothless!" she called out. His head perked up all the way, hearing her voice. "how are you?" she managed to get out, for Toothless had proceeded to jump around and knocked into her. She knocked on the door, having it open a bit later by Stoic. He looked down at her with a slightly anger expression, but she held her head up high.

"I would like to visit Hiccup." She stated plainly. After a second of thought, Stoic finally let her and Toothless in. Before she even made it into the door, Toothless bounded into the house, strait for Hiccup's room.

"Toothless!" she shouted, for he had knocked over many things in his dash. She followed him up the stairs, to Hiccup's room.

She knocked on the side of the wall, as if asking if she could come up. (if you don't remember, or haven't seen the episodes, Hiccup's room is just the top layer of the house) "Come on up." She heard a voice call out. When she walked up the rest of the way, she found Hiccup sitting in his bed, drawing yet another picture of Toothless. She looked over and saw Toothless lying on his rock, apparently worn out.

"I think you made my dad a _little _mad yesterday." He whispered; seeing how his dad would be able to hear him. "Yeah…" she replied. "I'm just so fed up with these people."

Hiccup put away his drawing and stared up at the celling. "Feeling better?" she asked. He had a bandage on his head, many cloths wrapped around his arm, and a small bruise under his eye that she never noticed. "Eh. I'm doing better." He muttered.

"Thanks for coming off to help me." He said. Astrid looked up in surprise. "Of course." She said. Hiccup looked down at his remaining foot. "At least I didn't lose this one." He muttered. Then he looked at Astrid. She nodded in agreement. "Must feel weird, huh? Having no foot?" she said, breaking the silence. She mentally hit herself in her forehead. _Of course it would, dummy! _Hiccup must of seen her reaction and started chuckling.

Suddenly Hiccup's head lifted; as if he remembered something. He reached down and grabbed the drawing he had finished not minutes before, and held it out to her. "What's this for?" She questioned.

"Just a thank you." Was Hiccup's response. She took the paper, and gave him a hug, carful of his newly injured arm. She let go immediately, hearing something that sounded like an explosion outside. "What in Thor's name…?" Hiccup questioned. They both looked outside his window, and saw many of the houses were set on fire, but it was almost like in a pattern. "The twins…" Astrid muttered.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Have something to say about it? Reviews are welcomed!

Well… that turned out longer than I expected. I hope you liked my story, and if you did, trust me. I'm not done yet. I shall have more stories soon, and more things for you to look forward to Hope you enjoyed it!

~catz4eva101

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. If I did… mwahahahaha! No jk, I love httyd and that was my failed attempt at an electronical evil laugh.


End file.
